Safe Inside Myself Are All My Thoughts of You
by edenmasters
Summary: I have changed the plotline! When things start seeming familiar around Herrington what will the gang do? And what will Zeke do about Val? COMPLETE! I hope you like the ending.
1. ZekeandVal

Safe Inside Myself/Are All My Thoughts Of You  
  
Zeke's girlfriend, Valerie (me!), loses her memory and falls in love with Casey when Zeke is visiting his parents in Cambodia. What happens when Zeke finds out she doesn't know him? What happens when she gets her mind back in bits and pieces?  
  
Another thing. Val is English, is about 5'7", has hazel/brown eyes and black hair. Not anything like me but that's how she is- she just has my name. This is after the Faculty- for our purposes the Faculty happened right as school was starting. Thanx to LovinJoshHartnett for Zeke's last name!  
  
Val/and/Zeke  
  
Herrington High School.  
  
It was a trashy, rundown building and Valerie looked at it with contempt.  
  
_This_ was where her boyfriend went to school ? It was horrible.  
  
'Oh well. I promised.' she thought and walked toward the front door.   
  
"Hey, sweetheart - whatcha doin'?" asked a football jock.  
  
"Someone else." she said, walking past and leaving the jock staring after her.  
  
Valerie walked straight up the stairs and through the front door. As she walked, she looked around and that's how she ran into someone. "Watch where the fuck you're walking!" she said to herself.

"Sorry." said the brown-haired boy, thinking she was talking to him. 

"Oh! Oh..no not you. I was talking to myself. I do that sometimes." she said with a grin. "I'm Valerie Jolie. Like the movie star Angelina Jolie, ironically enough." she said, gathering her stuff.   
  
"Casey Conner."   
  
"Tell me Casey. Where's the office?"  
  
He pointed at the door they kneeled in front of.  
  
"Oh. Uh...thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey Casey?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Zeke Tyler?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"If you see him could you tell him that I'm here? I would love you for that." she said, winking at him and walking into the office.   
  
An hour and about fifty pages of forms later Valerie walked out of the office in search of her locker. "Thirteen...Thirteen...Oh! Here we go!" she said, seeing the number thirteen above a locker. Finding her locker successfully she opened it and began to jam her stuff in when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. "Shit!" she said as she dropped her purse and spilled its contents. "Zeke! Look what you did!" she spat, pushing his arms off and bending down to retrieve her things. As she stood up, the arms went around her waist once more. "I believe you are the one that dropped it, am I right?" said the voice Val knew and loved. "Don't you dare turn it into my fault Zeke! You scared me." she said, jamming her backpack into her locker and closing it. Zeke began nuzzling her neck and she giggled. "Zeke. Stop it. We're gonna get in trouble."   
  
"Trouble's my middle name, lady."  
  
"Along with asshole, pissoff, dickhead and unintelligent, right?"  
  
"Very funny, Val. So how do you like Herrington?"  
  
"Personally I think it's a rundown piece of shit that isn't even worth my time but I love you so I'll suffer it."  
  
"I honestly don't know why I put up with you." he sighed.  
  
She turned to look at him innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Because I'm so fucking irresistible."  
  
She pulled him closer and devoured his lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
"Uh- huh. Yeah - I think that's it." he gasped as they pulled away.  
  
"It's good no one's around, Zeke."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause then I couldn't do this." she said, dragging him, backwards, into the science lab and closing the door. She continued to back up until she ran into a table.  
  
"Looks like I've got you trapped Val." said Zeke, grinning.  
  
"I guess you do." she said smiling. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and spun him so he was against the table. "But then again - maybe not. You want me come get me." she said, walking away around the corner. Zeke followed her and caught a glimpse of her turning down the next aisle. He crept back towards the beginning of the next aisle and waited. She walked out and screamed as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, slamming her against the wall. "I wondered where I'd lost you." said Zeke, leaning in for another fire- filled kiss.  
  
Valerie began to feel uncomfortable when Zeke began to touch her. "Zeke. Stop. Seriously. It's not you believe me." she said, seeing his confused face. "I love you but I'm just not ready for that all right? Trust me - when I'm ready you'll be the first to know."  
  
"'S fine with me."  
  
"Good."   
  
"Now - where were we?" he said, leaning in and kissing her hard.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" said a voice as the door creaked open.  
  
It was Principal Drake. She looked pissed. Val giggled and Drake sent a glare her way. "Come with me." she said, leaving.  
  
Zeke and Val just looked at each other before following, laughing all the way to her office. 


	2. NoPDA

Here's chapter 2!  
  
No/P.D.A.  
  
" Mr. Tyler and Ms. uh..."  
  
"Jolie, ma'am."  
  
"Ms. Jolie. What you two were doing in there is completely unacceptable. Having se-"  
  
"We weren't having sex, Principal Drake. We were kissing." said Valerie.  
  
"Still no public display of affecti-" said Drake, looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
"Technically it wasn't public since we were alone." Zeke pointed out.  
  
"Well- I-" Drake stuttered, unable to produce a reason to stick them in detention.  
  
"You can go. But don't let me catch you doing it again."  
  
"Yes Principal Drake." Val and Zeke said in mock innocent unison. They got up and left, barely containing their laughter. As they walked down the hallway they cracked up.  
  
"Did you see h-her face when she couldn't peg us? Oh God! We have to do that again!" Val gasped.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to my house." Zeke said, walking towards the door. Val followed without looking - and ran into Casey again.  
  
"Oof! Damn it!" she cursed, getting up. "Sorry, Casey."  
  
"Hey! Casey! What's up geek?"  
  
Casey just looked at Zeke with a look of anger.  
  
"Zeke he's not a geek. Don't make fun of him. I think he's cool."  
  
"You barely know me."  
  
"I'm trying to save you some public humiliation here. Keep your mouth shut asshole!" she hissed. Casey snapped his mouth shut. "Come on Val. He's a geek and you know it." Zeke moaned. "Let's go Zeke. Now!" Val said, stomping through the school doors and out into the sun. Zeke followed, shaking his head and laughing to himself. He and Val climbed in his car and he started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot at a high speed and soon they were at his house. "Hey, Val- you got somewhere to stay?"  
  
"No. I live in a motel."  
  
"You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Okay. Oh...what about your parents?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Oh Zeke I'm sorry."   
  
"Not really dead. They're breathing but to me they're dead."  
  
"Oh." she said, following him into his garage.   
  
"Sorry about the mess." he said, hurriedly picking up dirty clothes and food crusted plates.  
  
"No problem. So, uh, what do we do now?" she asked, looking around.   
  
"Well, um, you can watch tv if you want- I got a dvd player if you wanna watch a movie- you can take a nap or a shower or something- I'm gonna be in the garage experimenting and stuff so I won't do anything- not like I would- but you can sleep upstairs, second door- no third door on the right- and I'll give you some clothes- my mom took hers with her to wherever the hell she is so I can't give you hers- but I have some shirts and jeans you can wear till you get your stuff-"  
  
She held up her bookbag and said "You're lookin' at it."   
  
"That's it?" Zeke asked.   
  
"Yep. That's it."  
  
"Uh - we should go shopping sometime. To get you clothes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay- well I'm gonna go now- you can do whatever. I'll be in in about an hour or so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He left and Val looked around. She decided to watch a movie and popped in a dvd - The Ring it was called - and sat on the sagging couch for an hour and a half. She really liked it when the girl crawled out of the tv and killed Noah. It was freaky. She got bored and decided to take a shower so she went upstairs and dropped her bag in her room. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She undressed and turned the water on as hot as she could stand and got in. She let the scalding water wash over her bruised skin and hissed as it burned. She got out and went over to the mirror. Her body was completely covered in bruises, cuts and scars from her abusive homelife. That's why she'd run away. To get away before her father took something from her she could never get back. Before he took her innocence. Val's head turned as someone knocked on the door. She slipped into the shower again and pretended to be washing her hair as she yelled "Come in Zeke."   
  
He opened the door and said "Here are some clothes for you. I found some of my mom's old underwear so you got that if you want it." She heard him put something down and then he asked "Anything else?"  
  
"No. Thanks Zeke."  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
She sighed in relief as she heard the door close. She had to be more careful - something like that could cause Zeke to go off his handle. Anyone hurting her was more than he could stand and he got extremely protective of her, knocking anyone in the jaw for talking to her for days afterwards.  
  
"Mom. I miss you. Why'd you leave?" she asked the air. Her mother had been beaten to death by her father the night she'd run away. That's why she'd run away. She stopped the water and got out of the shower, drying off. She smirked as she saw what Zeke had left for her- a black lacy bra, red panties, an oversized shirt and a pair of his jeans. She put them on - luckily Zeke's mom was as small as she was - and walked into the hall, buttoning her shirt up.   
  
"Hey Va- Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know you weren't dressed!" said Zeke coming up the stairs, shielding his eyes. "Zeke it's fine- just know that you can look but you can't touch and I don't give a shit what you see." she said, finishing the buttons on his shirt. 'Another close encounter.' she thought, sighing inwardly with relief he hadn't mentioned anything.  
  
"Hey Val?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you - well you don't exactly look different except for the clothes you wear but you somehow- feel different. I mean different than the last time I saw you. Felt you - I mean - not like that- You know what I mean." he said, gazing at her.  
  
"N-Nothing happened Z-Zeke. I'm f-fine. Why d-do you ask?"  
  
"It's just - never mind." he said. "Come on- I got pizza."  
  
"Oh good! I love pizza!"  
  
"More than you love me?"  
  
"Hmm - tough decision."  
  
"Valerie!"   
  
"Yep- I think I do!" she said, running away as he grabbed for her. He chased her around the house until she ducked into her room. She heard him walk past the door and she opened it slowly. "Aha!" he said, making her scream and stumble backwards. She fell onto the bed and Zeke, straddling her waist, held her wrists above her head. "Say it!" he laughed. "I refuse to say a thing sir! You'll have to kill me first!"   
  
"What about torture?" "Torture?" "The worst kind of torture in the world."  
  
"Zeke. Don't. No Zeke! Not tickling!" she shrieked as he began to tickle her stomach. She writhed beneath him, trying to get away but she couldn't. "Okay! I love you more than pizza! Happy?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"Pisswad."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
They continued like this all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. 


	3. Val'sProblem

Val's/Problem  
  
Zeke laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't understand it. She usually wore such revealing clothes - not that he liked it because it put her in danger but she did- and now all she wore were pants and long sleeves. And she stuttered. She'd never done that before - ever. Unless you count the time that someone had scared her shitless by playing a joke on her. The door opened.  
  
"Zeke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I stay with you? I'm feeling kinda paranoid tonight. Being in a new house and everything."  
  
"Sure. Come on." he said, lifting the covers. She crawled up next to him and snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked. "Nothing." he said, stroking her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head before staring at the ceiling again and drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next day passed quickly for Zeke and he waited by the car for Val. He looked at his watch and saw that it was four o clock. She was never this late. He walked back into the school and walked down the hall. He spun around in terror when he heard someone scream.  
  
Val had been bored all day. The jocks kept hitting on her, kept beating up Casey despite her pleas and everyone else just ignored them all. It was the "accepted social status".   
  
"Damn jocks. They're nothing but a bunch of insecure, self- centered assholes." she said to Casey as she helped him to the bathroom. He had a bloody nose, a black eye and someone had cut his stomach with a key so he was bleeding profusely all over her.   
  
"Stay awake Casey. Casey? Casey! Stay awake god damn it! If you fall asleep you might not wake up." She pushed the bathroom door open.  
  
"Who says I want to?"  
  
"Casey Conner! Don't you ever say something like that again do you understand me? I don't put up with their shit just because I feel sorry for you! Now sit down!" she spat, grabbing a paper towel. He sat down on the floor where he was. She began to dab his nose. "Put your head up. No- backwards up, dummy! Not sit up!" she said angrily as he sat up straight.   
  
"Sorry." he said, nasally.   
  
"It's fine just- relax. Now lift your shirt up." she ordered, grabbing another paper towel. He obeyed and she began to dab at the cut on his stomach when he pulled his shirt down. "Casey what are you d-"  
  
"Hello, sweetheart."  
  
"My name's Valerie and I'm not your "sweetheart"."   
  
"I don't give shit."   
  
"Get out of here you assh-" she began but the jock spun her around and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
Casey tried to help Valerie but the jock just threw him against the wall, knocking him out.  
  
"Now. Let's try something, hmm?" he said, beginning to kiss her neck.  
  
"Eww! Get off me you pervert!"  
  
"I told you to shut up!" he said, slapping her across the face so hard she saw stars. He dragged her into a stall and began to rip her clothes off. She bit the hand that was over her mouth and let out one last scream.  
  
"ZEKE! HELP!"  
  
Valerie slapped the jock, stunning him and ran out of the stall. Casey was still out cold. She ran over and kneeled down, shaking him.  
  
"Casey. Casey please wake up. Come on - I don't wanna leave you here. Casey!"  
  
A noise behind her caused her to turn and the jock was coming towards her. She ducked out of his grasp and he tripped over Casey.  
  
"Sorry, buddy." she whispered, running to the other side of the bathroom.  
  
'Nowhere to go. I'm trapped.' she thought as she reached the wall. She turned as she heard the jock's footsteps approach and she curled into a ball on the floor. The jock swung his arm backwards, as if to hit her, and she shut her eyes, waiting. Nothing happened. She heard a struggle and then someone fell to the floor. 'Poor Casey.' she thought. She screamed as someone touched her arm and put her arms over her head. "Don't rape me please." she begged.   
  
"Val - it's Zeke. I'm not going to rape you. I love you."  
  
"Zeke?" she said looking up into his face.  
  
He smiled and said "Yeah. It's me."  
  
She threw herself into his arms and began to sob. "Oh Zeke. It was so h-horrible. He pushed me ag-against the wall and-and Casey tried to stop him but he threw him against the wall and hurt him even more- I was helping him clean up from before and- he wouldn't stop and I screamed and he ripped my clothes off- and-"   
  
"It's okay now. It's okay. Shh..." he said, rocking her back and forth on the floor. "Zeke I wanna go home. Please."  
  
"Okay. Here -take my shirt and give me that one. Now help me get Casey up." he said and they supported Casey as they walked towards Zeke's car. Thankfully no one saw them and they drove to Zeke's house. "Wait here." Zeke ordered and Valerie nodded. Zeke dragged Casey in and a few moments later came and got her, carrying her into the house and up to her room. He set her gently on the bed and left to tend to Casey.   
  
All Val could remember was seeing the hole in the tile wall where her head had made contact.  
  
Valerie woke up to Zeke dabbing her face with a washcloth. "You all right Val?"  
  
"I don't know. How's Casey?"  
  
"Out cold."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Three days. I called his parents and told them he was going to help me with my homework over the weekend and they said he could stay for awhile."  
  
"Three days?"  
  
"Three days. Been going back and forth between him and you the whole time."  
  
"Zeke-"  
  
"Where did you get the bruises? Certainly not from Trey?"   
  
"Is that his name?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been expelled and jailed for a month, because he's a minor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where did you get them?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it Zeke."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"Too bad." she said, turning away.  
  
Zeke grabbed her and turned her around roughly. He grabbed her face and said "Tell me where you got them."  
  
"Zeke let go."  
  
"No. Not until you tell me."  
  
She hesitated, trying to escape his grip. He let go of her face as she began to cry.   
  
"Valerie. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you- please don't cry." he begged, pulling her into a hug.  
  
She mumbled something into his shoulder. "What?"  
  
"My father did it..." she whispered "The night my mother di-died..."  
  
"Oh Val- baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know- I'm sorry..." he said, tearing up.   
  
"Zeke..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Hold me. Please."  
  
Zeke nodded and pulled her close. They just sat there - forgetting about everything else in the world except each other.   
  
"I love you, Valerie." Zeke whispered into her hair.  
  
Valerie just cried as they rocked back and forth. 


	4. DissingDelilah

Val's/Problem  
  
Val, Zeke and Casey went two school two days after Casey woke up. Amazingly Casey didn't get the flagpole that day. Or the next. Or even the next. Maybe it was because Zeke had beat the entire football team up singlehandedly or maybe it was something else.  
  
Val and Casey sat at a table eating lunch. Casey cracked a joke and Val burst out laughing. She tried to wipe the tears away as Zeke came over and sat down. "What's so funny, babe?" Zeke asked.  
  
"Casey just told the funniest joke ever! Oh my god! Casey tell him - tell him!"  
  
Val calmed down and looked interestedly over Casey's shoulder. The school's gothic girl was sitting at a table, by herself, reading a weatherbeaten book.  
  
"Zeke, Case - I'll be right back. Chill Zeke - I'm going to talk to someone." she said angrily when Zeke got a look in his eyes. Val walked over to the girl and sat down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." said the girl, keeping her eyes on her book.  
  
"I'm Valerie. My friends call me Val though."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"You're Stokely right?"   
  
"Why d'you wanna know?"  
  
"Just interested. Hey listen- I heard there's a new science fiction movie out - something or other - and it looks kinda cool. Wanna go che-"  
  
"Stokely. Valerie - I guess you're Stokely's Miss Right, then, hmm?"  
  
"Go away Delilah." "Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're a superficial bitch who wears contacts and only cares about herself. Reason enough?" said Val, leaving Delilah staring. "Eye problem?" Val asked sweetly. "You- I- how-" Delilah stuttered.  
  
"Go away, child. This table's for mature women not spoiled little girls."   
  
"Anyway, Stokely- you wanna go check the movie out? Not on a date like - just as friends chilling."  
  
Stokely watched Delilah walk away in shock with a grin on her face.   
  
"I'm in - anyone who disses that bitch is a friend of mine."  
  
"How about Friday, eight o clock, at the Gate theater?"  
  
"See you there."  
  
"Bye." Val said, getting up and walking back to her table.  
  
"Jeez- what'd you say to Delilah Val? She looked like she was in shock." Casey asked.  
  
"Casey you need to get over her. She dumped you once already and that was because of god damn 'social status'. She deserved it. Come on man- I'll hook you up with someone. I got connections." Val said, eating half her lunch in one bite. "So what'd you say to Stokes?" Zeke asked. "We're going to a movie on Friday. But I'll be back about midnight so don't worry." she said, grinning.  
  
Friday came around and Val was found searching her room for her license. "Damn! Where is it?"  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Val looked up and saw Zeke holding her license. "Zeke- give it! Stokes and I are going to a club after the movie and I need it to get in."  
  
"I'll be waiting." he said with a grin.  
  
"Maybe I'll be ready." she said, smirking. "Gotta go babe." she said, kissing him and walking out of the house.  
  
"Stokely! Over here!" yelled Val over the crowd, waving her hands. Stokely saw her and made a beeline. "I got the tickets. Here." she said, both going into the theater.  
  
An hour and fifty-three minutes later they walked out. "That was so great!" said Val.  
  
"I know. I liked it when Maiko killed the alien with a drug. Ironic though."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It's just - never mind."  
  
"What?"   
  
"That's how Casey killed MaryBeth. With a drug."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Come on- let's go clubbing!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" 


	5. IsThisDying?

Is/This/Dying?  
  
Val had a blast clubbing with Stokely. As it turns out Stokely was quite the dancer - she was on the floor most of the night. Val walked up to the bar, ordered a Diet Pepsi and made her way back out onto the floor, looking for Stokely. Val quickly found her and began dancing again, sipping her drink.  
  
An hour later Val felt like she'd been hit by a truck.   
  
"You okay?" Stokely asked, looking concerned and stopping to lead her over to a table. "Yeah I just feel all tingly like in my face, you know?" she said shakily.   
  
"Have you been at Zeke's scat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's how I felt when I had some. It was for extremely good reasons of course." Stokely explained to the look on Val's face.   
  
"Getting jacked up?"   
  
"Aliens were taking over the planet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Zeke's scat was the only way to kill them. Everyone passed except Delilah. Marybeth just screwed with our heads - jacked up as they were at the moment."   
  
"No, I haven't been in his scat. Just his house. I need to breathe." Val gasped, getting up, pushing Stokely away and stumbling towards the door. Stokely followed, catching Val when she fell once and opening the door to let her out. Once outside Val stumbled toward an alleyway and vomited.  
  
"Shit." Stokely said, watching Val hurl blood. "Val, come on. We need to get you home."  
  
"No. I- I'm fine, Stokes."  
  
"I don't think hurling blood is considered fine Valerie. I don't know why you're still alive. God, you must have thrown up half the blood in your body." Stokely said, supporting her and looking at the puddle. Suddenly, Val collapsed and everything went black.  
  
Val opened her eyes and looked around. Her room was very white.   
  
'Where am I?' she thought.  
  
'Currently your body is on the ground, in a pool of blood, in front of a night club. Another girl is panicking because you won't respond.'  
  
Val sat up quickly and looked around. A figure stood beside the table she sat on - no, not a figure, more like a shadow in a bright room. A very defined shadow.   
  
'Who are you?' Val said. Or thought she said. When she spoke it echoed around the room but her mouth never moved.  
  
'I am a being known as an Atlantian Parasite - at least in my world. Your friend had a run in with me three months ago.'  
  
'Shit. Oh, shit! You keep the hell away from me, Marybeth!' Val yelled.  
  
'Oh but I can't Valerie. This, after all, is your dream and your mind. So as long as I'm here you can't escape me. Now, relax. It doesn't hurt that much and it only takes a second.'  
  
The figure bent next to Val's ear and she froze, unable to move, as something slimy crawled into her ear. She struggled to keep the thing from taking control and she screamed in final protest...  
  
"NO!"   
  
Stokely fell backwards as Val yelled at her. Right into the pool of blood.  
  
"Oh fuck!" she cursed, wiping her hands on her pants. "Oh, gross." She looked up and Val was standing up, smiling at her. "Come on, Stokes. I'm all better now." she said, holding out her hand. The confused girl took it and pulled herself up. "Val we should get home - it's time to go anyway and Zeke'll be pissed if we're out too late." Stokely said, removing her blood-soaked cardigan. "Sure. Just give me a minute - I left something inside." Val said, walking back into the club.  
  
Stokely waited five minutes before Val came back out, bouncing as she walked. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem fucking high."   
  
"Stokely. I'm fine." Val reassured her. "Come on, let's go!"   
  
Stokely watched Val run down the street as it began to rain, laughing.   
  
"No fucking way. Casey got rid of her." she said to herself, running after Val towards the car.  
  
"No way - you like him? Oh my God - looks like I have some work to do!"  
  
"NO! No - just - just stay out of it! Far out of it. The last time someone made me get attention from a boy I got taken over by a fucking alien."  
  
"Fine! Listen, Stokes - thanks for being there for me tonight."  
  
"No problem. We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Sure. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Stokely barely got out before the door slammed in her face. She stood staring for a moment before turning to leave.   
  
"Hey Stokely." said a voice as the door opened. "Holy fuck - what happened to you?"   
  
"I fell into a puddle of blood, Zeke. It wasn't mine."  
  
"Whose was it?"  
  
"Val's."  
  
"Why was she bleeding?"  
  
"She threw it up." Stokely said, turning and looking at Zeke's face. "And she's been acting wierd ever since."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well - she said that, at, at first she felt like she'd snorted some of your hack drug and it wasn't having a good effect on her. Like it was when Delilah did it. Like she wasn't writhing in pain or anything but then she stumbled into a dark alley - I followed her - and threw up about half her blood, I swear. And then she passed o-"   
  
"Zeke! What the fuck are you d- You still here Stokes? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Zeke said, rather quickly. "You should go to bed - it's late."  
  
"All right. Goodnight, babe."  
  
"Night."   
  
Val left, giving Zeke a peck on the cheek, closing the door.  
  
"She passed out. Then she woke up and was all- all- paranoid. At least to me. Like she didn't have her old personality or some shit."  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"Casey killed her, Zeke. She's gone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's over."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say. G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Zeke closed the door and Stokely walked down the street. Both unaware that Valerie was having slight "mental problems" that she couldn't escape. 


	6. Casey'sInTroubleorValLosesZeke

1. First I'd like to thank all the Faculty fans (Dawnie-7, LovinJoshHartnett, signs fan, Entmoot, and whoever else)*gives out dvds of the Faculty* and all the haters *hands out dvds of Darkness Falls(which sux!)* for being with me.   
  
2. Next I'd like to apologize for taking so long! I do have a life! But I am appreciative!   
  
3. Third - there seems to be a controversy over Zeke's last name. It's one of two last names given to me - Tyler and Wells. I've researched it extremely thoroughly(as best I could as a matter of fact) and all I could find what that, when he is mentioned on the cast list he DOES NOT HAVE A LAST NAME! How stupid is that? Everyone else has a fucking last name (Conner, Rosado, Mitchell, Proffitt and Hutchinson)! Another thing - for Dawnie-7 - when I researched it all the last names he had ( that I occasionally came across) were Tyler so please don't be mad at me for keeping it at Tyler alright? I like Wells just as much as Tyler but I'm not going to repost the entire story. Onto chapter 6!  
  
Casey's/In/Trouble(or/Val/Loses/Zeke)  
  
Zeke closed the door and turned towards the stairs. He walked towards them but instead of going up them he went out to the living room. He needed to think-about everything that had happened.  
  
Val coming to Herrington.  
  
Her mother's death and her running away.  
  
Her father's abusive relationship with her.  
  
Stokely and Val seeing the movie about aliens.  
  
Val throwing up blood.  
  
Val acting off.  
  
"Fuck!" he swore. Nothing added up. It was all shit-very off shit but shit regardless. He laid there in the dark wondering until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Zeke! Wake up-we're late!"  
  
"For what?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in confusion.  
  
"School, dingus! Get up! Come on!" Val said angrily.  
  
Somehow, even with Zeke as he was, they made it to school on time. Zeke, however, was still half asleep. 'It's amazing I didn't wreck the car.' he thought to himself as he walked into his next class. This occured to him in sixth period. School passed by him quickly and, before he knew it, they were at home again. Zeke ruffled through the mail and frowned suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a letter."  
  
"Oh really? Maybe it's one of those mail things?" Val said sarcastically.  
  
"Val?"  
  
"What?" "Don't start. It's from my parents." Zeke said, his brow furrowing. "They want me to come visit them."  
  
"Oh. So go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"A-I hate them, B-They're in Cambodia and C-You'd be alone without protection."  
  
"Zeke-humor them. They're your parents for Christ's sake." she said, sitting on his lap abruptly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you don't I'll break up with you. How's that versus your noble honor?"  
  
"Val-"  
  
"Do it Zeke."  
  
"N-"  
  
"Zeke!" she said angrily, standing up. She looked at him like a child who'd done something naughty and he felt like it.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." he said, grudgingly and Val sat back on his lap.   
  
"Thank you." she said triumphantly.  
  
"You're welcome." he said, leaning up and kissing her.  
  
Zeke ran into Val's room as a shriek pierced the night.   
  
"Val." he said, grabbing her waving arms, trying to calm her. "Val! Wake up!"  
  
"Zeke! You're alive! Oh thank god!" Val said, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be alive?" he asked, pulling away.  
  
"I dreamed you got shot by someone-some girl I've never seen-and died in my arms. Then...then..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I blacked out and when I woke up everyone was dead. Stan and Stokely and Casey and us. I was so scared Zeke-I thought you were actually dead. I was so scared." she cried into his chest.  
  
"That's it-I'm not going." he said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Yes you are! You promised me!" val said pulling away.  
  
"Val-this is the third fucking time this week you've had a nightmare like this! I'm not going!" he spat. Val pushed him away and got out of bed. She flicked the light on and began gathering various belongings of hers and stuffing them in a bag.  
  
"Val-what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to Casey's-obviously I'm not wanted here." she spat, putting her clothes and shoes on.  
  
"Val-don't do this."  
  
She walked out the door and into the hall. Zeke ran after her and caught her putting her jacket on.  
  
"Please." he begged.  
  
"Say you'll go."  
  
"I...can't."  
  
"No." she said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Zeke grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and slammed her against the door angrily.   
  
"I'm not going to see my fucking parents who don't give a fucking shit about me five hundred miles away from you! Now get it through your fucking head that I'm not going!" he yelled. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and dropped his hands to his sides in shock.  
  
"I-I'm-" he stuttered, looking at Val's terrified face.  
  
"You're fucking crazy Zeke." she whispered shakily.  
  
"I didn't mean to." he said.  
  
"That doesn't cut it Zeke. I'm leaving." she said, turning and opening the door. She walked quickly out the door and down the street. Zeke ran outside to the street and watched her retreating form grow smaller and smaller.   
  
"FUCK!" he yelled to the night "I'm such a FUCKING idiot!"  
  
Val heard Zeke curse at himself as she walked to Casey's house, two miles away. Halfway there, tears began to run down her face as she realised what she'd just done.   
  
"It's not your fucking fault he's a fucking bastard." she told herself. "Why did you fucking pick up with him anyway if he's such a bastard?"  
  
In her heart she knew the answer-she loved him. In all reality she loved him because he was the only guy who didn't try to get her in bed, rape her and or mistreat her. The only one-all the other guys she'd met were jerkoffs who lusted after her body and din't know how to control it. Zeke probably did too but at least he could curb it and he respected her wishes. She looked up at the Conner residence and tried to remember which window was Casey's. She scaled the porch easily and got to the roof, where she slipped and just caught herself. She crawled up to Casey's window and opened it quietly, dropping her bag inside and crawling through the narrow space. She straightened up and fixed her clothes.  
  
"Casey." she hissed. "Casey!"  
  
He appeared out of nowhere, baseball bat in hand. Val slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming at his sudden appearence and hissed angrily "Give me a heart attack, dickhead!"  
  
He lowered the bat and asked "Why did you just climb in my window?"  
  
"I need somewhere to stay."  
  
"Oh-why aren't you with Zeke?"  
  
"Screw him. I just didn't want to disturb your parents."  
  
"Okay-uh, come on." he said, leaving the room and leading her down the hall to the spare room. "You can stay in here. Bathroom's down the hall, towels are in the closet. I'll come wake you up when I get up, to get ready for school." he said.   
  
"Okay." she said, dropping her bag on the floor and collapsing on the bed. Casey turned to leave when Val said "Casey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Casey smiled and said "No problem." before leaving and closing the door. Val lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling for the longest time until-  
  
"Val! Val! Get up!"  
  
"Go away Zeke!"  
  
"Val-it's Casey. My alarm didn't go off and we're late! Now move!" he yelled dragging her from the bed. She fell to the floor and hit her head, groaning in pain. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Go away-I gotta get changed." she spat, getting up and shuffling through her bag. She was just pulling on her tank top when she heard Casey exclaim "Oh fuck! Val the bus just drove by!" She hurried downstairs and found Casey dialing the phone. "Who are you calling?" she mouthed at him. "Zeke." he mouthed back. She shook her head violently, before grabbing her bag and running out of the house as fast as she could.  
  
"Val! Valerie! Stop!" Casey yelled, trying to catch up with her. She continued walking but slowed to let him catch up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why don't you want me to call Zeke?" Casey asked, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"We had a disagreement last night-that's why I came over at three am-and I ran out on him. I don't want to see him at all unless I have to." she explained. Suddenly, a black and red striped car turned down the street. "Shit. I'm walking to school. If Zeke's driving, I'd rather be late." she said, turning and walking away.   
  
"Val stop!"   
  
"Casey-leave me alone."  
  
"What the fuck happened?"  
  
"Just fuck off!" she yelled "Don't you understand English?"  
  
A horn honked and Casey watched as Val walked away quickly. Zeke pulled up beside him and Casey got in. "Hey Case-what's up?"  
  
"What the fuck did you do?!" Casey spat at him.  
  
"Jeez-why are you yelling at me?"  
  
"I just wanna know what happened! I'm in the fucking dark here and I don't appreciate it!" Casey yelled as Zeke drove. Zeke lit a cigarette and puffed on it for a few moments.  
  
"Fucking bitch left my fucking house. That's all there fucking is to it." Zeke spat, tossing his cigarette out the window angrily. Casey just shook his head and closed his eyes in sadness.   
  
Val was getting books out of her locker for third period when Zeke leaned against the lockers. She jumped but continued to ignore him. "I'm sorry." he said. She slammed her locker shut and walked past him to her next class. "Val come on! I said I was fucking sorry!"   
  
Val spun around in the empty hallway and glared at him. "Well that just isn't fucking good enough, Tyler. It just isn't fucking good enough." she spat and began walking again, the opposite way. She heard Zeke run after her and suddenly she was slammed against the lockers, dropping her books.   
  
"It isn't fucking good enough? Well what is fucking good enough Valerie? Huh? What is FUCKING good enough for you? Do you wanna be raped by some jock who doesn't give a shit about you? Do you want that? Because I can make it happen by leaving you know." he said angrily, pushing her shoulders against the lockers as hard as possible in his anger.  
  
She grimaced and said "It takes one to know one. Now let me go."  
  
Zeke stared at her until she slapped him hard, causing him to stagger back. Val ran off in the opposite direction while he stood in shock at what she'd just said. 


	7. ToughChoices

Tough/Decisions  
  
Val ran away from Zeke towards the football field. She didn't hear him following her but she kept running despite it. She couldn't see very well through her tears and ran into someone. "Oof!" she said, falling on her rear. "Watch it...Val?" said a female voice. Val wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Stokely on the floor across from her. Stokely crawled over and kneeled beside her. "What happened? Did Zeke attack you again?" she asked. Val nodded before bursting into tears again. Stokely sat beside her on the floor and rubbed her back as she cried.   
  
"You okay?" Stokely said, helping her up.  
  
"Can I have a hug? I know it's kind of wierd but-"  
  
"Sure. Yeah you can have a hug." Stokely said rashly. Val and Stokely hugged for a moment. It was only when Stokely felt the all too familiar tickle in her ear when she knew she was in trouble. Stokely struggled to get away from Val as the parasite painfully wriggled it's way into her head once more. Then she knew no more of herself.   
  
Val pulled away and grinned at her, wiping blood off of the side of Stokely's face. Stokely smiled back at Val and grabbed her hand. Stokely slowly licked the blood off of Val's fingers until her lips and mouth were stained red. Val smiled evilly as Stokely licked her hand and grabbed her face after she was done. Stokely's eyes were devoid of Stokely as Val looked into them.   
  
Suddenly, Val leaned down and kissed Stokely hard on the lips, enjoying the taste of her blood. When she broke away she said "I'm back to continue my reign, faithful servant. You know what you have to do." Stokely nodded and smiled evilly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Val said, leading Stokely towards the bathroom.  
  
The second wave had come.  
  
The invasion had begun and this time it was deadly.  
  
Marybeth had returned.  
  
And she was pissed beyond belief.  
  
Zeke leaned against the lockers and slid down them. He'd done it again. He hadn't meant to but he had. He was losing control over himself. "Get a grip Zeke." he whispered.  
  
"Hey Zeke!" said a voice and he looked up. Stokely walked down the hall.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, curiously. Zeke felt chills go up and down his spine. Something was off-Stokely was off. Somehow.  
  
"I need to think and this seemed like the best place to do it." he said, jokingly. She held her hand out to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. He brushed himself off and looked at Stokely just as she punched him dead in the nose.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Don't ever come near her again or I'll get the whole fucking football team to beat you to a pulp." Stokely spat, turning on her heel and leaving a very stunned Zeke in the hall, nursing a bloody nose.  
  
"Damn." he said, looking at his hand covered in blood. He touched his nose gently and found that Stokely had broken it. "Damn." he said again, walking down the hall and out of the school.  
  
"Ezekiel Tyler where do you think you're going?" said Ms. Burke as he walked by.  
  
"I'm going the fuck home." he spat and she stopped as he got into his car and drove off.  
  
The next day, Stokely met Stan outside the school in a black mini skirt and black midriff.   
  
"Hi babe." she said, kissing his mouth quickly.  
  
"What happened to you?" Stan asked, confused.   
  
"Nothing happened. I'm quite normal thank you very much." she said, perkily.  
  
"Stokely-you are scaring me." he said slowly "Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"Oh-oh all right. Come here." she said, beckoning him closer. He leaned his ear next to her mouth and she whispered "Do you remember the feeling of being a host?" He jerked away and looked at her in confusion and fear. Stokely walked slowly towards him and he backed up untl he hit a wall. "Oh come on Stan-it's not that bad. In fact it's kind of nice." Stokely said, evilly. She kneed him in the groin to keep him from struggling and leaned down next to his ear. She opened her mouth and let a parasite slide out into Stan's ear and as blood streamed down his face he stopped groaning in pain. He stood up straight and smirked at Stokely who smiled at him. Stan grabbed Stokely by the neck and pulled her into a harsh kiss that left both their lips swollen. "That's my boy." Stokely whispered and pressed her lips against his once more, despite the pain they both barely felt.  
  
Casey jumped as someone grabbed his shoulders.   
  
"What's up Case?" said Val, sitting beside him at the table.  
  
"Eating lunch. Want some?" he said, offering her a bag of chips.  
  
"No thanks, babe. Not hungry."  
  
"How's your day going? I mean with Zeke and all."  
  
"It's fine. Can you come with me real quick? I need to show you something. Trust me-you'll like it." she said, standing and grinning down at him. He nodded and gathered his belongings before following her down an empty alley behind the school.   
  
"What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"This." Val said, pushing him hard against the wall and leaning her mouth next to his ear.  
  
"Val what the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, trying to get away.   
  
"I didn't get you the last time I was here but I won't make the same mistake twice human." she spat and let a parasite slide from her mouth. Casey's eyes widened and he screamed in pain as the parasite, twice as large as a normal parasite, squeezed into his ear. Blood gushed from his ear as the parasite took over and then he stopped. He just stopped everything and looked up at Val.   
  
"My queen." he said, bowing his head once more.  
  
"Alazar. Rise." she said. Casey stood and kept his eyes on her the whole time. Val leaned in and kissed Casey, pushing him against the wall again. As they broke away Casey said "It's wonderful to see you safe once more my queen."  
  
"Call me Val or people will wonder. Alazar let me speak to the boy. I must impress the seriousness of his situation to him." Val said and Casey's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.   
  
"Casey. Wake up." Val said, shaking him hard.   
  
"What?" Casey said, jolting awake and looking around panickedly. "Where is she?"  
  
"Casey-I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your head, right now, is an Atlantian Parasite known as Alazar. He is my lover and my king. He is also a part of me, a very special part. You remember killing me with Zekey boy's scat?"  
  
Casey nodded.   
  
"Well I'm back-but there's a catch this time. I'm more powerful now." she said standing up.  
  
"That's the catch?" Casey croaked.   
  
"No."  
  
"Well what is?"  
  
"The catch is that if someone wants to kill me this time-they have to kill you first." Val said, looking into his eyes. "Alazar-you can come back now."  
  
Casey blinked and he was Alazar once again. Val fell to her knees and pulled Casey closer into a kiss.  
  
"I love you Lazita." said Alazar.   
  
Val smiled and whispered "I love you back Alazar. Let's go-people will begin to wonder. And you are Casey Conner, not Alazar, all right? I'm Valerie Jolie, called Val. Our friends are Stokely Mitchell, Stan Rosado and Zeke Tyler is my current boyfriend. But we're fighting right now so no worries. Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you!" Val hissed, seeing Casey's look of anger. "I'm sorry, La-Val."  
  
"And loosen up a bit."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Casey and Val walked back around the school and into the doors, smiling at each other. Stokely and Stan saw them and made towards them.   
  
"Ah-Stokely and Stan. Come with us-we need to talk." Val said, walking towards the science lab. When they were all inside, Val closed the door and turned.  
  
"Zenil." Stokely nodded.  
  
"Zarchrat." Stan nodded as well.  
  
"This is Alazar." Val said and they fell to their knees.  
  
"My lord, it is good to see you again." Stokely said, looking up.  
  
"It is good to see you both as well, my friends. Rise." said Casey. Stokely and Stan stood up. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mr. Furlong stumbled in.   
  
"What are you doing in here may I ask?" he asked angrily.   
  
Stokely, Stan and Casey all looked at Val for a moment. She nodded and they attacked Furlong as Val walked out, closing the door. 


	8. October

October  
  
(Time to add the fifth wheel, if you will)  
  
On Friday a new girl came to Herrington.  
  
Her name was October Levinsen. She was pretty but not beautiful-more of a tomboy girl than a girly girl. She had choppy, red hair, complete with white and black streaks. She wore tattered old jeans and vintage shirts that were really vintage-most of them came from the 1960's and 70's-and a pair of sunglasses sat atop her head at all times. You would never see her wearing pink and she never carried a purse. The most makeup she had was a tube of cherry flavoured chapstick. She wore cutoff gloves and black combat boots. She smoked, she drank and she loved to dance. She didn't believe in aliens and she loved the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She loved to read anything except stupid magazines like Seventeen and YM. She was a badass, if you will, and she didn't care what people thought.  
  
And she was suspect.  
  
Zeke completely ignored Val that day, more interested in the new girl than anything else.   
  
"What's red and white and black all over?" he joked, leaning on the lockers beside her.  
  
"Your face is gonna be black and blue and stepped all over if you ever do that again." she spat, rummaging through her bag. She looked him up and down and frowned before saying "You're not one of those moronic football jocks are you? Cause if you are forget it." She resumed rummaging in her bag after tucking a stray chunk of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Actually I do play football but I'm not a moronic jock-I used to sell drugs from the trunk of my car." Zeke told her, smirking.  
  
"Do you always start conversations like this?" she asked, looking into his hazel eyes.  
  
"No. Just being friendly-the last time I got friendly with the new girl the school was taken over by aliens." he explained.   
  
October sighed and looked at her locker, counting backwards from ten. If she did that then she might not kill the boy-and he seemed like just her type too. She shook her head and laughed to herself.   
  
"Go away." she said to him. He looked confused.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked.  
  
She slammed her locker shut and looked at him.  
  
"Aliens aren't real." she said and walked away.  
  
October stared blankly out the window, blocking out the sound of the history teacher's voice as he droned on and on for what seemed an eternity. She jolted awake when the bell rang, grabbed her book and walked to her next class, stuffing her history book in her locker and grabbing her science one. She walked into the class, stomped over to a desk in the back, slammed her book on the table and laid her head on her arms as she sat down. She felt someone sit beside her and she looked up. It was the same boy she'd run into earlier. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back onto the table.   
  
"Do you know that I'm not as bad as I seem?" he asked.  
  
She lifted her head and said "Did you know that stalking is illegal in all fifty states?"  
  
"Give me a chance."   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like you, I'm in a really bitchy mood right now, I don't like you, and I hate this school. Oh-and did I say that I don't like you?" she spat, grabbing her book and standing. She walked over to where another girl, dressed all in black, sat by herself. October sat hard in the seat beside her and said "Mind?"  
  
The girl shook her head and said "Not at all. I'm Stokely."  
  
"October."  
  
"Never heard that name before."  
  
"I could say the same about you so don't push it."  
  
"Like your hair."  
  
October looked at the girl in slight confusion.  
  
"Thanks. You're the first person to talk to me like a person today. I had to get away from the asshole over there." she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.   
  
"Zeke?" Stokely asked, looking over October's shoulder.   
  
"You know him?" October asked, surprised.  
  
"Mutually. We didn't go out or anything but I just know him. It's a long story."  
  
"Let me guess-aliens taking over Herrington?" October said exasperatedly.  
  
"You could say that." Stokely said.  
  
October put her head down again saying to herself "I'm surrounded by idiots."  
  
Somehow October got through to lunch, which she ate on the bleachers on the football field. Or rather barely ate-October rarely ever ate, being anorexic. She didn't know how she'd ended up with it or how she'd stayed alive so long, but she did. She looked down at the bag lunch on her lap-a banana, pb and j sandwich, and juice. None of it looked appetizing to her at all and she became angry, throwing the food away as hard as she could and leaning back on the bleachers. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back until it hit the seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" said a male voice and October became angry.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alo-"she said opening her eyes. She stopped noticing that it was not Zeke, thank god. "Sorry-thought you were someone else. Who are you?"  
  
"Casey. Casey Conner." he said, looking down at her. "Can I sit?" he asked, pointing.   
  
"Yeah sure." she said, looking away and sighing heavily. They sat like this in silence for a few moments before  
  
"So who are you?" Casey asked.  
  
"A depressed, maniacal girl who just wants to get the fuck out of her totally fucking screwed up life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"October."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's October Levinsen. My friends back in Maine always called me Tobie so you can call me that if you want. I don't care."  
  
"What is such a cool person like you doing here on the bleachers? Alone?" he asked, genuinely insterested. She took her face out of her hands and looked at him.  
  
"I hate this fucking school and everyone in it. Except maybe Stokely Mitchell. And especially Zeke. Stupid bastard." she spat.  
  
"Zeke Tyler?"  
  
"Oh god not you too."  
  
"I know him. Why do you hate him?"  
  
"Because he was hitting on me and I don't believe in aliens." she said, seriously.  
  
"What?! He was hitting on you?"  
  
"More like stalking actually but you can call it whatever you want. Why?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend, sort of."  
  
"So he's two timing her?"  
  
"No-it's not anything like that. They both love each other but they're fighting right now-I'm not sure if they are actually broken up or not. I just don't kn-"  
  
"Hey Casey! What's up buddy?" said a girl's voice and October and Casey looked up at the girl walking up the bleachers. "Who's your friend Case?"  
  
"October Levinsen meet Valerie Jolie. Val meet Tobie." Casey explained.  
  
"Tobie?" Val asked slightly incredulously.  
  
"Yeah." October said. She had a bad feeling about this girl-something was unnatural about her. Like she was pretending to be something she wasn't. "Aren't you Zeke's girlfriend?" October asked her.  
  
Val's lips pursed and she nodded saying "Unfortunately at the moment."  
  
"Well can you tell him to stay away from me please? Cause he keeps trying to hit on me and I don't like him." October said bluntly. Val just stared at October in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He keeps hitting on me. I don't li-"  
  
"I am SO going to kill him!" Val yelled storming away.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" October yelled after her. "Bitch."  
  
"I take it you don't like her either?"  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Come on-we should get back inside and to our classes." Casey said, grabbing his stuff and standing. October grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. They walked back to school slowly in silence. When they parted ways October said "Nice meeting you Casey. I'll see you around kay?"  
  
"Sure." he said, turning into his class. October opened her locker as the crowd in the hallway thinned out until she was all alone. She put her hand into the locker to grab a book-and the door slammed closed on her hand. Hard.  
  
"God damn it! What the fuck are you doing you asshole?" she spat, looking up from her current position on the floor into Zeke's angry eyes.  
  
"What the fuck did you say to her bitch?" he asked angrily, slamming her locker door shut so hard she was sure she wouldn't be able to open it again.  
  
"I didn't say anything." she said, getting up and walking away quickly, nursing her hand. She heard footsteps and she was pushed against the lockers.  
  
"Don't give me that fucking shit-I know you said something to Val."  
  
"The psychotic bitch that you're two timing by hitting on me?" October asked through gritted teeth. October saw stars as she was hit across the face roughly.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that again-understand? Did I make it clear?" he spat, pushing her harder into the lockers.  
  
"Crystal." she said quietly. He let her go and she slid down the lockers, her legs unable to hold her weight. She began crying softly to herself-she didn't want to go through this again. Anything but this-this psychotic jerk was out for her blood and she didn't want it. She already been raped twice-three times if you counted when she was five and her stepfather had...done...that...thing....  
  
October stood up slowly, keeping her good hand on the lockers for support and stumbled to the nurse's office. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She heard a thump and muffled screaming and she opened the door to a scene that had happened once before-Nurse Harper was getting infected. October watched in horror as Mr. Furlong leaned down and something grey slid into Nurse Harper's ear, splattering blood everywhere. She gasped and backed up-right into a table, causing a beaker to fall and shatter. Furlong looked up at October and she gasped in fear as he came towards her. She ran from the office and down the hall, not noticing where she was going until she found herself in a locker room. She ran down one of the aisles of lockers and stood, breathing hard. She held her breath as she heard the door creak open and someone walk in. She stood, shaking and terrified, until someone put a hand over her mouth from behind.  
  
"Mmmmph!" she yelled, struggling to get away.   
  
"Tobie! It's Casey-calm down!"  
  
"Casey! Oh god-Mr. Furlong attacked Nurse Harper! He put something in her ear and his eyes were all...white...oh shit." she said, noticing Casey's eyes. Instead of his startling blue they were bone white. "Oh shit." she said backing up "Shitshitshitshitshit!" she spat and Casey lunged at her. "FUCK!" she yelled and ran away as fast as she could, out of the locker room and into the pool room. She reached the door on the opposite wall and tugged at the handle-it was locked.  
  
"Fuck-somebody help! Open the fucking door! Help!" she yelled, banging on the door hard. Zeke's face appeared in the window and October yelled "Open the fucking door Zeke! Please!"   
  
"Why should I help you?" he spat.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about everything I did-just open the fucking door! Casey's chasing me!"  
  
Zeke's eyes widened and October looked over her shoulder-Casey stood grinning evilly ten feet away from October.  
  
"Zeke please!" she begged and he opened the door quickly as Casey began running after her. She started closing the door just as Casey reached it and grabbed the handle. "Zeke help me!" she yelled, struggling with Casey to pull the door closed. Zeke grabbed the door and pulled as well and the door slammed shut. October and Zeke backed away, staring at Casey who was wildly trying to scratch through the glass.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Zeke gasped.  
  
"I don't know-come on. We gotta get outta here now." October said, pulling Zeke beside her as she ran. She led him outside and stopped when she got two blocks away from school.  
  
"Now tell...me...what...that...was.." Zeke gasped for air.  
  
"Mr. Furlong....attacked Nurse...Harper...after you broke my...hand...and I saw..it. he chased after me until I got into the locker room then Casey snuck up behind me and scared me. I tried to tell him what had happened but he went all wierd like Furlong and I ran." she gasped.  
  
"How wierd?" Zeke asked, seriously.  
  
October shook her head.  
  
"How wierd?" he said again, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"His eye went white and something grey and slimy went into her ear."  
  
"Fuck."   
  
"What? What-what's wrong?"  
  
"Remember the aliens I told you about? They're back."  
  
"Zeke please-aliens aren't r-"   
  
"Then how the fuck do you explain what you saw huh? How do you explain that?" he asked angrily, running a hand through his hair. "Believe me October-aliens are real and I've met this particular breed. They are not nice-in fact they're extremely homicidal to anyone who won't join them."  
  
"So what the hell do we do?" October asked, looking at him scaredly(is that a word?).  
  
Zeke bit his lip, thinking.  
  
"We need to find Stokely, Stan and Delilah. And Val. But first-we need some scat." 


	9. MeetandGreet

Meet/and/Greet  
  
A/N: Well so far we all know who's been infected-but what about those who don't? What will Zeke and October do? Why is this chapter called meet and greet? Nobody knows except me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*October appears and slaps Val real hard*-Sorry. Not really-I don't plan my chapters-just whatever flows out of my head goes onto paper and then it's posted. : ) One more thing-the plot has sort of evolved into everyone gets taken over   
  
and Zeke has to stay and save everyone with Casey again. October whispers into Val's ear* Oh right! Chapter-go on scoot-go read!  
  
Stokely, Stan, Delilah and Val sat in the garage looking up at Zeke and October like they were crazy.  
  
"How is that possible?" Stokely asked into the silence.  
  
"I don't know-but this time it's Casey." explained October, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Maybe it's some sort of payback?" Stan asked in his normal slightly clueless way.   
  
"Everyone knows what we have to do though?" Zeke asked quietly. Everyone burst out in objection.  
  
"No fucking way am I sniffing that shit-"  
  
"The last time I did that-"  
  
"I was in pain for hours-"  
  
"That's because you were a fucking alien-"  
  
"Oh blow me-"  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" yelled October and everyone looked at her. "Look-I don't know what happened last time and, personally, I don't give a fucking shit-but we are here now and we need to know who's on whose side and why they've come back. Now I don't know about you but I don't believe in aliens-normally today being the exception-so I want to know what the fuck they think they're doing trying to turn us into-into-"  
  
"Mindless parasites that they can control?" Stokely suggested.  
  
"Exactly. Now-Zeke give me the fucking gun before you hurt yourself-" she said as he pulled it out. He sighed and handed it over, "-everyone here is taking the fucking 'test' or I'm gonna shoot your brains out-got it?" she asked, breathing hard.   
  
"But-" Delilah began.   
  
"I will not hesitate to do it before however." October spat, pointing the gun at Delilah, who shut her mouth immediately. "Thank you."  
  
"You first." Zeke said, handing her the pen. She gave him the gun and looked at the white substance. "What is it?"  
  
"Mostly caffiene-it dries the parasite out." Zeke explained. October shrugged her shoulders and downed it in one sniff.   
  
"Ow-weaker stuff than what I've had before but it sure packs a punch." she said, shaking her head. "Give me the gun. Now you." October said, pointing it at Zeke. He grabbed a pen, held it upright and sniffed, rubbing his eyes as they tingled. Next Delilah sniffed but, unlike last time she was free of parasites.   
  
"Val-Stan-Stokely-for time's sake just do it all at once." Zeke said, handing out the pens. Stokely cast a sideways glance at Val and hesitated. Val nodded slightly and the three of them sniffed at the same time. Nothing happened.  
  
"Good-now that we know that everyone is not taken over we can get down to business." October said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Zeke-where's the bathroom?" Stokely asked, rubbing her nose roughly. "I feel like I wanna hurl." Zeke told her where the bathroom was and she ran from the room, clutching a hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna go make sure-make sure she's all right." Stan said, running after her. He barely made it from the room before his face began writhing. "Oh fuck!" he hissed, grabbing a table for balance. After five minutes he felt his face calm down and went in search of Stokely.  
  
He found her on the floor of the bathroom puking into the toilet. "Stokely?" he asked, placing a hand on her back. She shuddered at his touch and continued vomiting. Stan softly kissed her head and whispered "You'll be fine."  
  
Stokely felt Stan kiss her head and she heard him whisper that she'd be all right- but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was here in the first place and why she was throwing up slugs. She reached up and flushed the toilet quickly before Stan saw and then resumed vomiting. When she stopped, she flushed the toilet weakly and tried to stand, collapsing to the floor. "Stokely?" Stan asked, kneeling down and trying to help her up. She stood shakily and Stan said "Let's get away from here." Stokely blinked and looked at him in confusion. "Why? Aliens are taking over the earth again, Stan. We need to stay and stop them."  
  
Stan ran a hand through his hair, realizing what had happened- Stokely had been so affected by the drug that her host had shaken loose and been lost. "Damn!" he yelled, throwing her to the floor. Stokely stared vaguely up at Stan wondering why he was so angry-then it dawned on her.  
  
"You took the test Stan." she said, backing up on the floor. He looked at her, as if thinking, then began to move towards her. She tried to get up but fell again and kept scooting backwards until they were in the hall. "You took the test." she said, crying. Stan stopped and looked at her and she could've sworn something passed over his features-and then he jumped toward her. She screamed and forced herself up, leaning on the wall for some support. She opened a door and threw herself inside-she looked around and hid behind a desk right as the door opened.  
  
"Stokely.." Stan taunted, "I know you're in here.." Stokely sat with bated breath, hoping that someone had heard her scream.  
  
"Zeke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear that?" October asked, looking towards the door.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone screa-Stokely!" October said, running into the house dragging Zeke with her.   
  
"What the fuck are you talking abou-"  
  
"Shh!" she said, pulling him around the corner and reaching for the gun-which she'd left on the table in his garage. "Damn! Shit-we have to go without it." she cursed at herself. "Come on." she said, grabbing his hand and walking down the hallway.  
  
Stokely crawled away slowly towards the door-when a foot came down in front of her face. She screamed and looked up at Stan. "Now, now Stokely-why don't you just make this easier on both of us and come back to us. If it wasn't for that stupid drug you'd still be yourself."  
  
"I can't 'be myself' if I have a fucking parasite in my head Stan." Stokely said, backing herself into a corner. "Aw-poor little pussycat trapped in a corner." Stan taunted again.  
  
"Stan don't do this."  
  
"Oh-but Stokely. I want you back. Really I do." he said, putting a finger under her chin and looking into her eyes. He grabbed her face hard and leaned in to give her another parasite-when a dull clank! resounded and he collapsed. Stokely screamed and tried to push his unconscious body off of her when he was lifted away. She looked up at Zeke and October, who was holding an iron skillet. "Who said I can't use a skillet." October said, dropping it to the floor. She crouched down and wiped Stokely's hair away from her face. "You okay honey?" she asked, holding Stokely's face in her hands. Stokely just sat there, staring at them and shaking violently. "Come on-let's get you back. Zeke- will you tie him up and bring him back please?" October said and Zeke nodded. October walked back down the hallway carrying Stokely on her arm and saw Delilah and Val at the end. "What happened to her?" Val asked. "Stan attacked her."  
  
"Stan atacked her?"   
  
"He was taken."  
  
"But he passed the te-"  
  
"Well obviously they've figured out a fucking way to avoid it without actually avoiding it!" October yelled at them, setting Stokely on the couch. Suddenly, Zeke dragged Stan in and dropped him on the floor. Stokely scrambled to the farthest part of the couch and sat, shaking.   
  
"I-" she tried, "I-I was-"  
  
"What Stokely-you were what?"  
  
"I was an alien too." she said and October grabbed the gun, pointing it at her.  
  
"I'm not now-I threw them up." she explained. Zeke reached for another pen but October grabbed his hand midway.   
  
"They've got a way around it Zeke. Look at what we've got." she said, pointing the gun at Stan, then realizing that Stokely was probably more of a threat, back at her. "If you're lying-whatever your name is-I swear to every god and demon in the universe I will shoot your brains so far out that other universes won't be able to find them." she spat, putting the gun in her belt.  
  
"You're trusting her?" Delilah shrieked.  
  
"This coming from the bitch who'll stab anybody in the back for her own personal gain?" Stokely spat.  
  
"You know, when you put it that way..." said October, pointing the gun at Delilah.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"People! Give me that!" Zeke said, snatching the gun from October, "We just need to trust each other all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
*SPOILER*I'm warning you-if you are an extreme Casey lover(or just a lover/extreme liker) you should stop reading this now. Once again-I'm warning you. I am going to hurt Casey-very badly as a matter of fact. 


	10. ThrowingPunches

Throwing/Punches  
  
A/N: This is one of the last chapters! Boo hoo! But we should get on with the story-sorry I've taken so long. One of my best friends and I just broke apart so I'm pissed off at her right now. And go see Underworld-it's the best movie in the world! Scott Speedman! SCOTT SPEEDMAN! Oh and for all you Josh luvers who don't know- Josh is going to be in a movie about autism(written by the same guy who wrote Rain Man with Tom Cruise and Dustin Hoffman) call Mozart and the Whale. Rachel Weisz might be in it as well.  
  
Zeke, Stokely, October, Delilah, Casey and Val stuffed Stan in the trunk of Zeke's car and drove back to Herrington High to face the beast. Zeke and Casey dragged Stan into the school with them and tied him to the volleyball net pole. Zeke could tell that Stokely wanted to stop them but she refrained.  
  
"Zeke?"   
  
Zeke turned, saw Val and turned away.  
  
"Can we talk Zeke? Please?" she begged.   
  
"We have nothing to talk about Val."  
  
"Five minutes. Not here." she asked and he sighed. He nodded and tried to avoid her eyes-he always melted when he saw her eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, leaning on the lockers.   
  
"I have to tell you something Zeke. It's important." Val said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know who the queen is. And she has a king now."  
  
"Why didn't you fucking tell us this before?" he spat and she winced away. They stood in silence until Zeke asked again "Why?"  
  
Zeke felt chills as Val opened her eyes and looked at him. Not because of the look she gave him-which was a look of pure evil-but because her eyes had turned a steely blue and were raging like a storm.   
  
"No. Fucking. Way." he said, backing up down the hallway. He stepped on his pant leg and fell backwards as Val chased after him in a slow methodical step(Micheal Myers anyone?). "Zeke-there's no use in resisting me. I didn't get you last time-but I won't make the same mistake twice." Val said smirking. Zeke scrambled up and ran down the hall as fast as he could.  
  
Stokely whimpered in fear as Stan stirred. "Shh...he's tied up Stokely. He can't hurt you." October said, rubbing her friend's back. October jumped off the bleachers and went over to Stan, who was fixed on something on the floor, and stood next to him. "See?" she asked Stokely "He can't tou-"   
  
Stokely screamed as Stan broke from the bonds and grabbed October around the neck, infecting her immediately. He dropped her to the floor as Stokely ran along the top of the bleachers, trying to get away. Stokely ran into the hallway, slipping and scrambling(people scramble in this a lot) away into a closet. She held her breath as footsteps walked outside the door. There was a scream, a squish and something fell to the floor, hitting the door. Stokely clapped a hand over her mouth, nearly screaming, when the door wrenched open-and there stood Delilah and Stan. Stokely began to cry and slid down the wall, curling into a ball. She wept as they dragged her out of the closet and back to the gym like she was headed to the gallows.   
  
Zeke ran back into the gym, pulling the door shut and locking it with the chairs. He jumped away as the doors began to rattle and he saw Val's face in the window. Her eyes narrowed and then lit up as she looked behind him. He felt terror as he turned and saw October on the ground along with Stokely   
  
with Delilah, Stokely and Stan standing guard.   
  
"Shit." he said plainly as Stan knocked him against the wall and Delilah opened the door, letting Val enter.  
  
"Stan stop it." Val said as Stan knocked Zeke across the face with his fist. Val stood in front of him and looked at him. Then Zeke did something stupid-he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard on the lips. She pushed him away and opened her mouth to say something but began to scream instead. She grabbed her head in pain and backed away from everyone. Zeke watched in terror and horror as Val had what he deemed to be a mental breakdown. She screamed in pain that tore Zeke's heart to shreds, possessed as she was. She fell to her knees and continued screaming-it sounded like a mix of nails grating across a blackboard and squealing tires.   
  
Finally it stopped.  
  
Val knelt, hands and knees on the floor, breathing hard.  
  
Then she got up.  
  
And she looked pissed. 


	11. LasttoLast

Zeke watched in terror and horror as Val had what he deemed to be a mental breakdown. She screamed in pain that tore Zeke's heart to shreds, possessed as she was. She fell to her knees and continued screaming-it sounded like a mix of nails grating across a blackboard and squealing tires.   
  
Finally it stopped.  
  
Val knelt, hands and knees on the floor, breathing hard.  
  
Then she got up.  
  
And she looked pissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeke watched as Val got up, an evil look in her eyes. In fact, her eyes had changed completely-they'd gone from blue to black, giving him an eerie sense that his life was about to end at the hands of his girlfriend. Casey lay -unknowing, unmoving- on the ground. Stokely, Stan and October grabbed Zeke and dragged him over towards her. He was in shock so didn't struggle very much. They threw him down and his jaw met the pavement. He winced in pain and looked up, vision blurring, dribbling blood, at Val.  
  
Suddenly, she kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and he collapsed.  
  
"Oh...poor Zekey boy...where's your little saviour dike now huh?" she taunted.  
  
"Please don't do this Val."  
  
"Don't you love me anymore Zeke?"  
  
Zeke's breath caught in his throat. He did-he did- he loved Val with all his heart and soul and being- but the person standing before him was not Val.   
  
"No. I don't love you Marybeth. I love Val."  
  
Val's face contorted with rage at what Zeke said and she squatted down. She stroked his face, almost lovingly-Zeke could've sworn something flashed in her eyes-before grabbing him by his throat, picking him up and throwing him halfway across the room. Zeke grimaced as he slid down the wall after hitting it. He was bleeding profusely and he was getting tired-but he knew that if he fell asleep or fainted one of two things would happen. One he would be taken over by an alien or two he'd die. He didn't want to do either. He blinked tears back and stood up as best he could.  
  
"You didn't kill me last time Marybeth. You sure as hell aren't going to do it this time." he sputtered. Val laughed.   
  
"Zeke. How the hell do you know if you're going to live or not?"  
  
"I don't." he said, catching them by surprise as he sprinted towards the door. He ran down the hall, falling a few times, and ducked into a classroom.   
  
"Zeke..."  
  
Casey groaned as he woke up, head pounding.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" he said to himself, sitting up. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he did this and winced in pain. Pulling himself together he crawled to the wall and stood up shakily. He kept alert as he walked down the hall, using the wall as a brace. He touched a door and suddenly a thousand images flashed across his mind(like Dennis in 13 Ghosts) and he spasmed, falling to the floor. They stopped and he wiped his mouth. He leaned against the door-luckily nothing happened- and looked up. The sign on the door said 'nehctik'. He furrowed his brow before realizing he was reading it backwards and that it said 'kitchen'. He thought a moment before closing and opening his eyes, moving his mouth silently, opening the door and stumbling inside.  
  
"Zeke-I know you're here somewhere. And when I find you, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. So come out and make it easier on me, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah right Marybeth!"  
  
"All right." she said, walking to the desk Zeke was behind-she was sure of it- and throwing it aside as she said "I guess I'll have to come FIND YOU!"  
  
He wasn't there. Val turned as a noise sounded and saw Zeke trying to sneak out of the room.   
  
"Sorry Zeke. No retribution that way." she said, smirking. She tackled him and pinned him against the wall. He wasn't struggling because he figured that it was over-he couldn't save Val, he couldn't save himself and he couldn't save anyone else.   
  
"Relax Zeke. It doesn't hurt. Much." she said, leaning towards his ear. He closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that Val was frozen, as if something had happened that she was fixed upon.  
  
"That little fucker. He wouldn't dare." she hissed, letting go of Zeke and bolting into the hallway. Zeke scrambled after her and slowly caught up, stopping dead. Casey stood at the opposite end of the hall.  
  
And he had a kitchen knife in his hand.  
  
A really big, sharp kitchen knife.  
  
It gleamed in the shattered moonlight and Zeke saw the look of determination on Casey's face. Suddenly it dawned on him.   
  
"No..." he whispered, watching Casey and Val staring at each other like it was the end of the world.  
  
Casey looked at him and nodded slightly. Zeke nodded back struggling to fight the sadness overwhelming him-here he was, telling the guy that had been his best friend for the past three months to go ahead and do it. Get rid of her forever.  
  
*"So you see Casey...the only way that they can kill me-is if they kill you first."*  
  
Casey looked at Zeke and nodded. Zeke nodded back, reassuring him. Casey set his will and raised the knife high in the air, waiting to strike. He brought it down quickly-and plunged it into his own heart. He collapsed as the pain of death overtook him and Val screamed in pain as he died slowly. A bright light enveloped Zeke and then  
  
nothingness...  
  
When Zeke woke up the first thing he thought was 'Stay awake'. He crawled over to where Val lay on top of Casey, who had a knife sticking out of his chest. Zeke felt for a pulse on Casey. None. "Fuck you man..." Zeke choked at Casey's body. "You did it you fucking son of a bitch. You saved the world. Again."  
  
Zeke crawled over to Val and pulled her into his lap. "Val? Please wake up Val." he begged.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He felt tears streak down his face and they fell onto Val's face. Her face reacted to them and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Zeke?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes-I'm here Val." he said, pulling her into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm not gonna make it Zeke." she said, smiling softly.  
  
"Yes you are-you can't die. I-I need you to live Val. I can't live without you." he said.  
  
"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Zeke. And Zeke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still have to go see your parents. Say hi to them for me. I'm sure they're great people."  
  
"No-I'm staying with you until you get better-"  
  
"I'm not gonna get better sweetheart. I'm just here to say goodbye." she said, reaching up and stroking his face.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you." he whispered.  
  
"I know." she said.   
  
"I love you Zeke." she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know." he choked out "I love you too."  
  
Val smiled and pulled Zeke into a hug. He hugged her with all his might and didn't let go when he felt her body go limp around his.  
  
"I love you too...." 


	12. TheAftermath

The/Aftermath  
  
This is what happened to all the characters after high school.  
  
Val's body was buried a week later than she died. Zeke didn't speak to anybody from that day forward, always ducking out of sight when someone would call him or just staying home in a deep depression. Zeke graduated at the middle of his class. He ran away one day and the last any of their friends heard of them was an article in the paper. It was an obituary:  
  
Zeke Tyler  
  
1978-2001  
  
Zeke Tyler was killed on Friday  
  
in a car crash at the age of twenty-three. Friday  
  
November 20 at Wolffe Funeral Home from  
  
6 pm to 9 pm.  
  
Everyone in his class at Herrington High showed up at his funeral.  
  
Delilah came down with cancer and died peacefully in her sleep on July 19 2003.  
  
Stan finally proposed to Stokely when they were twenty five. Their wedding is next Tuesday at 7 pm at the local church.  
  
October went away like Zeke and no one heard from her again. No one. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Stokely still thinks that she never existed to begin with.  
  
She didn't-she was a figment of Val's imagination brought to reality for a time. She died when Val did. 


End file.
